trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
DiscordDeciphered
- Glasses= - Eyes= }} |-| Dream▼= - No Hood= - Hood= }} |-| Talk▼= - 1= - 2= - 3= }} |caption = The meteorth can't be thtopped. Alternia will burn. The emissary will release the Vatht Glub, and our rathe will be wiped from exthithenthe. ; }} Introduction Your name is HASHDA FLERSH. You tell everyone to call you # though. You are a WANTED CRIMINAL, who is currently being ruthlessly pursued by a senior legislacerator. Despite the fact that he is a HUGE PAIN IN YOUR ASS, you cannot bring yourself to hate him. The two of you have a LONG AND COMPLICATED HISTORY, and you feel a small amount of GUILT for some of the things you've done to him. You are a rare LIME BLOODED TROLL. This condition is only rare because most lime bloods were EXTERMINATED many hundreds of sweeps ago. Most of them. Some were kept, and bred so that their blood could be harvested, and used to make the sopor slime in which all other Trolls submerge themselves when they sleep. Lime bloods can calm others with a touch, and their blood is what lends the slime it's soothing properties. You used to be one of these FARMED TROLLS, but you ESCAPED a few sweeps ago, and have been on the run ever since. In addition to being hunted the moment you set foot out of the facility, you have also committed A WHOLE FUCK TON OF CRIMES in your struggle to MAINTAIN YOUR FREEDOM. Nearly every aspect of your existence is ILLEGAL, which is why you have a SENIOR LEGISLACERATOR on your ass. You are also a RECEPTIVE PSYCHIC, like most others who share your blood color. Receptive psychics are those who hear voices in their heads, and what an individual hears can vary greatly. You happen to hear the VOICE OF THE MOTHER OF ALL TROLLS. In case it wasn't clear, she is the individual who CREATED YOUR UNIVERSE and EVERYTHING IN IT. She whispers many things to you across the wall separating her from your universe, like her PLANS TO SAVE THE RACE OF TROLLS. You are VITAL to the EXECUTION OF SAID PLANS, which revolve around saving a CRITICAL INDIVIDUAL. You will achieve this by stealing and playing a VIDEO GAME, which will NOT PROVE ANY CHALLENGE for you whatsoever, because of your MAD CRACKING SKILLS. Seriously, you can hack into ANYTHING. As a matter of fact, you ALREADY HAVE THE GAME. Since you are on the run, you prefer to leave as little trace of your presence as possible, even in the cyber realm. As such, you hack into others Trollian accounts when you want to talk to them, putting a # - before your st@tements, @s well @s refr@ining from ever typing 'A'. Personality Hashda is extremely resourceful, and adaptable. Biography Hashda Flersh was hatched in the brooding caverns of Alternia, like all other Trolls. Unlike the thousands of others who hatched at the same time as she did, however, she did not spend the rest of her life on Alternia. Shortly after her hatching, she was taken into the custody of the empire, and delivered to a Sopor Slime production facility based a few hundred light years away from Alternia. She spent the first two and a half sweeps of her life in a drug induced coma while her blood was harvested for use in the sopor slime that the rest of her species rested in. When she was nearly three sweeps old, she received an overdose of the drug that kept her unconscious, and her heart stopped. Believing her to be dead, the farm drones disposed of her body outside the facility. Meanwhile, Hashda had a vision of the being who created the Trolls. This being told Hashda that she had work to do, and that she would be instrumental in saving her race from it's quickly approaching extinction. Hashda's heart restarted, and she escaped from the pit she had been tossed into with only seconds to spare. The bodies that remained behind were incinerated, and she was believed to be among them. She stole a shuttle from a visiting inspector, and began her life on the run. She learned to hide her blood color, and avoid heavily populated areas. Half a sweep later, however, despite her efforts to stay under the radar, she was caught by a senior legislacerator while attempting to stow away on am interplanetary shuttle. In the struggle that ensued, Hashda received grievous injuries to her auricular sponge clots, before killing the legislacerator, and making her escape. Hashda's survived her wounds, but she was permanently deafened. She had also made an enemy in the matesprit of the legislacerator she had killed, an artillery worker by the name of Tahsth Versph. He went on to begin a career in legislaceration in order to pursue Hashda himself. She evaded him for eleven sweeps, moving from planet to planet and leaving false trails in her wake to lead him asunder. In the meantime, she established contact with a young Troll on Alternia called Deliah Nolora, following the instructions of her creator. The two of them became friends, and soon, Hashda convinced Deliah to play a game called Sgrub, which she had been instructed to steal from a group of young Trolls. According to the Mother of the Trolls, this game would be the salvation, as well as the downfall, of their race. After Deliah gathered a group of Trolls large enough to start a valid session, Hashda stole the game Sgrub from another programmer/hacker by the name of Sollux Captor. She then proceeded to ensure that Deliah was ready to play Sgrub, and advise her to kill her Lusus, with the intent of prototyping it at a later stage. Sgrub While Deliah and her friends prepared for the game, Hashda took a nap. She awoke on Derse, to find the agents there frantically searching for the Monarch's rings. Hashda had come into possession of them earlier, aided by a 'being more powerful than any construct of the game could ever be.' She interrupted the Courtyard Droll's abduction of a sleeping hero, who awoke for the first time shortly after Hashda rescued her. This hero was Marlyn Dolros. Marlyn was extremely agitated, so Hashda used her soothing powers to calm her down. The exertion caused her dream self to lose consciousness, and her waking self took over. She sent the Sgrub files to Deliah and Kafkli, in the process learning of Marlyn's death. Before she could comfort Kafkli with the knowledge that his matesprit was still alive on Derse, she was interrupted by Tahsth, who had tracked her down. She won their initial skirmish, but neglected to contain him properly, as she was in a hurry to get back to Deliah. She made sure that Deliah knew to prototype her Lusus, but before she could explain all the details, Tahsth regained consciousness and knocked her out. When Hashda woke up, she had been imprisoned in the local holding cells. She recovered a computer, which she had hidden on her person, and contacted Deliah. She revealed her past to Deliah, who agreed to bring her into the game, despite the fact that Hashda was a criminal. Deliah's setup of the necessary equipment was interrupted by Tahsth, however, who had come to gloat. He bore serious news as well though; Meteors had begun bombarding Alternia. Tahsth had recovered one of Hashda's pesterlogs with Kafkli, and was convinced that she was somehow responsible for Alternia's imminent destruction. When Hashda refused to cooperate with him, he deployed drones to capture and interrogate Kafkli. Deliah heard the conversation through her connection with Hashda, and warned Kafkli of the danger. Hashda created her enrtry item, and prototyped her kernelsprite. Before she could enter, however, Tahsth became aware of the activity in her cell, and came to investigate with a posse of other legislacerators. After a brief skirmish, Hashda managed to enter the medium while Deliah kept the legislacerators at bay. She then escaped by having Deliah toss a bed through the wall of her cell, creating a large hole through which she absconded into the Land of Sound and Crystals. GalleryCategory:TrollCategory:FemaleCategory:DameoftimeCategory:RoguestuckCategory:Lime Blood